A Never Ending Adventure
by JballinR12
Summary: Having recieved a job from his father, Natsu sets out from his home in Caelum, to travel the world. Along the way he'll make new friends and take on many tasks. What will it lead up to? Natsu doesn't care all he hopes for is an Adventure that won't ever end. certain characters are more powerful than canon. Natsu x harem
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry if you chose to read this story. This is an idea I had that I figured I make into a story. This is a story where there are no guilds of any kind, slayer magic, especially dragonslayer magic is extremely rare and powerful. (Think of your favorite dragonslayer, now take their power and amplify it by 10. In other words take God Serena (in his prime) and Gildarts, combine it and you get 1/3 of a dragonslayers' power) feel free to criticize me or whatever. I did this for the heck of it. Let me know if you would like me to continue this story. Let's begin. All characters belong to their respected owners.**

"speech"

" _thoughts, dragonspeech, soundeffects"_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

On one of the many of Caelum, we find a man looking out to the sea. The man is wearing sandals, white baggy knee-high trousers, and a black with gold trimmed jacket. The man also wearing a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. This man is known as Natsu Dragneel, The Salamander. A proud fire dragonslayer and a wandering mage, there isn't a single problem he can't handle. ' _rumble'_ well… most problems he can handle. Sheepishly, Natsu turns to head back down the hill into the nearby forest to his cabin.

 **An hour later,**

Upon opening the door, he looks on unamused as the inside is a mess. Hearing more noise coming from the kitchen he sighs and pokes his head in. There he finds a blue cat with his head in the cabinet, stuff flying out of it in random directions. "Happy, what are you doing in the cabinet?" said Natsu "I'm looking for my special fish that you hid from me." Replies Happy. "Special fish? You mean the one you ate an hour ago?" Happy looks at him quizzically then looks back in shock "Oh, I thought that's what happened, but I figured that you ate it." Natsu looks at him annoyed. "Why would I do that when I just went fishing with you earlier." Happy simply looks the other way. A little while later Natsu and Happy have cleaned up the cabin and are now relaxing on the couch. "That was too much for me, I'm going to take a nap." States an exhausted Happy. Nastu glares at him "YOU, WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS TOO MUCH FOR YOU, YOU HARDLY DID ANYTHING!" Natsu yells at him. Only to get snoring in response. This is a normal thing between the two, you see one day around 4 years ago, Natsu had just arrived on Caelum. About a few months after arriving her Natsu had run across a large draconic-patterned egg. Having never seen one like it before, and believing it to be a dragon's egg. Natsu set to work on hatching it. Once the egg hatched, it opened and out came a little blue kitten with wings. Having no real complaints and feeling the extreme joy he felt Natsu decided to name the cat Happy.

 **Later,**

That evening, Natsu was sleeping soundly until a voice spoke up, _"Natsu, wake up"_ waking with a start, Natsu looked around frantically seeing no one there. "What the hell, was I imagining it?" tired and utterly confused Natsu went to lie back down till he heard the voice again. _"Natsu, let's go come on and get up"_ This time extremely annoyed, Natsu got up again and mumbled curses under his breath. "Alright, I'm up, who are you and what do you want?" instead of hearing nothing like Natsu the voice continued _"Now is that any way to talk to me, Natsu?"_ not recognizing the voice right away Natsu sat there confused until it dawned upon him. He only knew of only one person or rather dragon with that voice "Wait no way, is that you Igneel? Dad?" seemingly satisfied, the voice replied. _"Yes it's me, honestly I thought you would've forgotten me considering how slow you are."_ Natsu just _answered "there's no way I would ever forget you Dad," then he registered the remark "Hey what's that supposed to mean." Ignoring_ Natsu's response, Igneel continued _"LISTEN UP BRAT,"_ that got him quiet. _"We don't have much time to talk right now, I need you to do me a favor."_ "Yeah what is it, what do you need for me to do." Hearing his son's determination he know right then and there he would be able to accomplish the task. _"I need you to go find an artifact guarded by a friend of mine, once you obtain it, we will continue our chat from there"_ Thinking it over, Natsu saw this as a good idea to travel some more, and maybe make some new friends. Natsu then decided "Alright I'll do it, don't worry you can count on me Igneel. I'll make you proud I promise as my word as a dragonslayer." The next thing he knew Natsu swore he could hear Igneel chuckling in amusement. One thing's for sure, as calm as Earthland is right now, things will start to heat up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome back to the next start of a Never Ending Adventure. Before we begin, I would like to clarify some things. Everyone still has magic only slayer-based magic is more rare and powerful than before. Only 3 of the original 7 dragonslayers will still have their slayer-magic. The rest will be just a replacement. The Dragonslayers and other slayer mages are not going to be extremely OP even though I did say they are ridiculously powerful. Only when the time needs it will they get a "power-boost". Also just to let you know, this and any other story I may upload will not be on a time schedule I am far too busy to remain consistent. Once again I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail or any cameo appearances to other series. So without further ado, let's get goin.**

"speech"

" _thoughts, dragonspeech, soundeffects, unique items"_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Hargeon**

Running through the busy streets of the port town of Hargeon we find a pair of figures dashing around seemingly fleeing from something, or more specifically, someone. "Where are you, you little brats? Get back here so I can teach you some manners." Searching for the two we find a large chubby man with a few hired thugs. Panting heavily, one of the small figures steps out from the cover of the shadows, cautiously looking around. As the light shines down on the figure it clears, showing a girl with red eyes and black hair that goes down to her waist. "Akame-san, where are we going?" Akame turns around and looks back at the other figure who just now steps out into the light. The light shines down some more showing another girl only younger and with dark blue hair that goes down to her waist. "Well Wendy, we are going to find you some nice people to live with." Wendy looks at here curiously and then asks "But I thought that Donny and his group were nice people." Akame sighs and then explains "They aren't really nice people Wendy. They were merely using you for your special ability." You see it's rumored throughout Fiore that there was a young women with the ability to heal any kind of injury. Only a few actually know that the young women in question is actually 12 year old Wendy Marvell. This few includes Akame, and Donny and his gang. Both Akame and Donny had witnessed Wendy's ability when Wendy had treated one of the mages from Donny's group who had a severe illness. Having decided to make Wendy work for them, Donny rounded up his men and asked Wendy to join them for a little while. Sensing the ill intentions from them Akame went and took Wendy with her before she could answer. Seeing as how they were in the clear, Akame signaled Wendy and they both started heading for the harbor.

 **Harbor, three hours later.**

Sitting at a local diner with a seaside window view sat the two girls. Tired and hungry from the running they decided to have lunch at the diner. "So Akame-san, why are you helping me?" hearing the kind, innocent voice from the blunette, Akame turned her attention to her and answered "I was actually passing by when I heard the commotion, seeing the event reminded me of something similar that I had witnessed." Sensing the tension in the air, Wendy decided to end the conversation there and looked out the window. Seeing a cruise liner coming in she sat and watched as people got off the boat. After witnessing a family walk off peacefully she started to cry softly. Noticing this Akame asked her what was wrong. "Oh, don't worry about me Akame-san I'm fine honest." Akame didn't believe her one bit but decided to drop it. "If you say so."

 **On the Liner, a few minutes ago.**

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING. WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE PORT TOWN OF HARGEON. I REPEAT WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE PORT TOWN OF HARGEON, PLEASE GATHER YOUR THINGS AND PREPARE FOR DEPARTURE, THANK YOU FOR TRAVELLING WITH US" As the intercom cut off we find a blue cat hovering in the air, circling a teen who looked a little sickly at the moment. "Come on Natsu, get up, the ship will be docking soon." Shakily Natsu barely managed to turn his head to face the feline. "Why won't this blasted thing hurry up and dock already." Happy just sighed and continued "I still don't understand how you're almost always filled with energy and as soon as you step foot on a boat or any other form of transportation for that matter, and then fall over looking just as bad as when you ate one of my raw fish" Natsu retorted angrily "And I don't understand why you like your fish raw, their waaay better cooked." Happy merely shrugged and carried him off the boat. "Thanks for that buddy, now let's go find a place to eat, I'm starving." And with that the two went off to find a place to eat.

 **Back with the girls**

We come back to find the two girls had finished lunch and now heading back to the trainstation, having figured that they completely lost their pursuers. Walking past an alleyway they were suddenly grabbed by the collars of their shirts and pulled into the alley. There they came face to face with Donny and his gang. "Where do you think you're goin?" Akame merely scoffed and answered dryly "To get away from you and your merry band of clowns." At this, all men gritted their teeth and growled in anger. Angrily Donny replied "Well you can go on and leave and we won't hurt you too much," at this the rest of the gang chuckled evilly "but we want the little healer with us, do this and you might be able to keep on living." Having heard enough Akame held out her hand and requipped her katana _Murasame_. Seeing the sword, some of the members felt chills down their backs. While Donny and a few others didn't seem impressed. "So you do know how to fight well it doesn't matter me and my boys here will still see you put in the ground." At his words the other members still looked a little uneasy but put it behind them as they readied their own weapons and spells for use. Upon given the signal to attack by Donny, some of the members charged at Akame while she simply stood there. Suddenly, it seemed like a shift in the wind happened and a black blur dashed right through the first 3 members to reach her. Slowly returning blade to its sheath, before it clicked close and the 3 members fell over, poisoned and knocked out, but still alive. At seeing this Donny had everyone else charge at her. They made their move to charge but were quickly blown back by a gale of wind. Turning their heads to its source they were extremely surprised to see it a miniature tornado slowly swirling around Wendy. "I won't let you hurt my friend!" She declared bravely. "Hoh so the healer knows how to use magic, that explains a lot. All of that adds up to make her even more valuable." Once they recovered, Donny's gang charged again. Both girls getting ready to defend themselves, when someone stepped in their way.

 **With Natsu and Happy**

"Man that was the 3rd restaurant we got kicked out of." Complained a now starving Natsu. "Yeah, if only we could find a place for a proper meal." stated Happy. Walking along the two continued to wander around the town looking for a place that will let them eat. Seeing that no one will accept them and having and kept walking. Suddenly, Natsu stopped walking and looked around. Happy noticed this and turned to face Natsu. "What is it Natsu did you hear something?" Happy asked. "Yeah I did sounded like some kind of commotion a couple blocks from here." Curiously Happy asked "What do you think it is?" "I don't know lets go check it out."

 **Half hour later**

Turning the final bend that led to an alleyway were two girls and a group of men who looked ready to fight each other. Natsu and Happy stood off to the side waiting to see what happened. One of the guys whom Natsu assumed to be the leader, gave his men a signal and three of the guys charged forwards. The spectators were stunned to find not a second later the girl with a sword had blurred right by them. _Click_ with the snap of the girl's sword all three of the men collapsed. Seeing as how the two girls were able to handle the situation themselves, Natsu decided to remain on the sidelines. That's when the leader decided to have all of his men charge. Seeing this Natsu once again started to move in to help but stopped when he saw the bluenette blow them away with a gust of wind. "I won't let you hurt my friend!" upon hearing this Natsu admired her bravery. "Hoh so the healer knows how to use magic, that explains a lot. All of that adds up to make her even more valuable." When Natsu heard this from the leader he wondered who the little girl was to make her so valuable. Once the men had recovered he decided to intervene. As soon as he stepped in front of the 2 girls, the men who were charging all stopped. "Hey you stupid kid move out of the way." Donny said. "Oh yeah, and why should I?" replied Natsu. "Because if you don't, I'll have my men kill you too." At hearing this Natsu chuckled, "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING, BRAT?" "Do you have any idea who I am? I'M A DRAGONSLAYER!" at hearing his declaration some of Donny's members started sweating really hard, While Donny just laughed. "That's pretty funny, everyone knows that dragonslayers are just a myth." With that Donny turned to his men "Show him we mean business." And just like before more of his gang charged at the three. Seeing as how Natsu wasn't moving Akame yelled at him "What are you doing idiot get out of the way!" Natsu just looked at her and grinned. Turning back towards the charging members Natsu got in a stance and breathed in. **Fire Dragon's Roar** releasing a torrent of beautiful orange flames from his mouth. Too slow to react all the charging men ran straight into the fire. Screams of pain were all that was heard until Natsu stopped. Wendy, Akame and Donny's gang were shocked at what they just witnessed. "Heh, I'm all fired up." Angered at how easily his members were dealt with Donny yelled at the rest "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOUR LETTING YOURSELVES GET BEAT BY A MERE BRAT. AND YOU SAID YOU WERE PROUD TO BE MEMBERS OF MY CREW. IF YOU DON'T KILL HIM AND THE SWORDSMAN RIGHT NOW I'L KILL YOU MYSELF!" Frightened by his words, the other gang members charged and moved to attack the three again. While the two girls couldn't care less about their pursuers, Natsu was bristling with anger. With an angry roar Natsu immediately dashed right for Donny. Igniting his fist with flames, Natsu cocked his arm back and sent a **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST** right into Donny's chest sending him flying backwards through several buildings. Upon seeing their leader beaten, the remaining members of Donny's gang all fled.

 **A few minutes later (girls POV)**

After the fight, a blue cat came in and started talking to that dare she say handsome yet absurdly powerful pink-haired teen. The two girls who were still recovering from the previous shock, were absolutely stunned to see the teen with a flying talking cat. Having recovered first Akame got the two boys attention and asked "So, who are you two exactly and what do you want with us?" As the teen was about to answer, everyone heard a rumbling sound, grinning sheepishly the teen continued "Sorry my name is Natsu Dragneel, a proud Fire Dragonslayer, and this is my best bud Happy." "Aye" hearing the word Dragonslayer again Akame couldn't help but ask "A dragonslayer you say? Is that some sort of magic?" Expecting Natsu to answer, they instead got an answer from Happy "Aye, Natsu's a dragonslayer, his type of magic isn't very well known. It gives him dragon lungs to breathe fire, Dragon scales to absorb fire and dragon claws to fight with fire. It also gives him immunity to most types of fire." Satisfied with the answer Akame and Wendy were about to leave when they heard the rumbling noise again. Panicking slightly, Wendy asked "what's that noise?" Hearing dry chuckles, the girls turned back to Natsu to see him looking around. Curious, Wendy decided to ask Natsu something. "What's wrong Natsu-san?" hearing her voice Natsu turned back to her. "Well Happy and I haven't been able to eat since we got here." Surprised Wendy asked why. Natsu replied "We tried to go eat at a restaurant, but no one would let us in." Upon further inquiring, Natsu explained that they didn't have any money. Laughing, Wendy decided to take them out for dinner, as a payment for saving her.

 **Alright there you have it. Now there will be a poll up on my profile shortly please take a look at it. And I know this will come up sooner or later but Carla isn't with Wendy yet. Don't worry about Carla yet.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another chapter of A Never Ending Adventure. Thanks to all those who voted and I will make the changes later. I think it may help to mention that in this story Natsu is 16yrs old, and everyone else, unless specified, will be around the same age. Please note that this is not a crossover, Characters from other animes that make an appearance will not be around in the story for more than 3 chapters. This may change in the future, but for right now that is how it will be. Once again, I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail or any cameo appearances from other anime series.**

"speech"

' _thoughts, dragonspeech, soundeffects, unique items'_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Northern Hargeon**

After dinner, Natsu and Happy were talking with Wendy while walking towards a nearby hotel. Unnoticed by everyone, except for Natsu, at some point during dinner Akame had mysteriously disappeared. Only leaving a note for Natsu saying that they may meet again someday and that Wendy is now in his care. When Wendy heard the news, she started crying worried that she did something to upset Akame. Natsu and Happy reassured her that it wasn't the case, that Akame had some things to take care of and that they won't leave her and decided to let her join them on their travels. Overjoyed, Wendy brought both of the boys into a hug. Tired from the day's events Wendy and the boys agreed to spend the night at a hotel. Since the boys still didn't have any money, Wendy agreed to pay for the rooms. Once they got to their rooms, everyone was too tired to do anything else so they all went to sleep.

The next day, everyone got up for breakfast then left for the trainstation. Upon arriving at the trainstation, Wendy learned that Natsu has motion sickness and has a deep hatred for transportation. Feeling bad for the dragonslayer, Wendy decided to help Natsu with his problem. "Hey Natsu-san, if you don't mind I know a way to help you with your motion sickness." Interested and eager to get rid of the illness he always gets Natsu replied "Sure go right ahead, Wendy." As he thought ' _Man its going to be good to have her around.'_ Reassured, Wendy went ahead and put some magic in her hands. With her hands glowing a faint light aqua color, Wendy moved her hands to both sides of Natsu's head and started an incantation. Once Wendy was done, Natsu instantly felt a lot better. "Wow thanks Wendy, you should use it more often, then I won't be able to get sick anymore" Only to get a stern look. "It's called Troia, and it only lasts for a few hours. Plus your body will build up an immunity to it the more times I use it on you." Curious, Happy asked what was on his mind. "Isn't that a type of healing magic? I thought you only knew air magic." Turning to Happy, Wendy explained "Actually I know both healing magic and air magic. I'm known around these parts for my ability to heal just about any injury, but mainly ones that aren't too severe." Just as Happy was about to ask something else, the train arrived. Once everyone got on, Wendy asked Natsu something that was on her mind. "Hey Natsu-san." Hearing her voice, Natsu turned to look at her and answered. "Hey Wendy, something on your mind?" Nodding in confirmation, Wendy continued. "I was wondering, since I'm going to be traveling with you from now on, where exactly are we planning on going?" At this Natsu took a moment to think, then said "I suppose since we are going to be travelling with each other, you should know where we are headed. At the moment me and Happy are travelling around from place to place, searching for something." Curious, Wendy asked "What sort of thing are you looking for?" When he heard this Natsu gave it some more thought, then sighed and told her. "About a week ago, I was in my home asleep when I was woken by the voice of my father. I had received a task to go and find an artifact guarded by one of his friends. I agreed and then the next day I filled Happy in on the events and we packed up and left for the local port. I don't actually know what the artifact looks like or where I could find it, and it wouldn't make sense to look for it where I live cause there's not much to look at nor does it take too long to get from shore to shore, so I figured the best place to start would be in another country." The answer she got still left a few more questions, so she gave it some thought then asked "How was your dad able to communicate with you when he wasn't there? He must be a pretty strong mage to be able to accomplish that." At this Natsu gave a slight laugh, before saying "My dad's not a mage, he's a dragon." Awed by what she heard, she slowly understood now how Natsu became a dragonslayer. Once she was recomposed, they both decided that they will need to find someone or at least a place that they can go to that will know more about dragons and possibly artifacts that are associated with dragons. The rest of the trip was spent with idle chat for the next several hours.

 **Several hours later**

We rejoin are favorite group of wizards as they are getting off the train. "Oh man its soo good to be back on solid ground again." Natsu happily exclaimed. Giggling at his childish antics Wendy decided to look around to find out where they were. "Well there little lady, you're in Margaret Town." **(The Town home to Lamia Scale)** answered a local vendor. "Margaret Town, huh, well do you know who or where we can go to find information on ancient relics?" asked Wendy. "Sorry to be a downer here but personally, I don't know anyone who can help you with that." Accepting the answer Wendy was about to leave, when the vendor seemed like he remembered something and called out to get her attention. "Wait just a minute there, while I don't know anybody myself, there is a library you could take a look at. You may be able to find what you're looking for there. Or if you're lucky even someone there who can help you with what you're looking for." Delighted at having a lead, Wendy asked the vendor for directions to the library and then went to retrieve Natsu and Happy who seemed to have just finished an argument about something. "Hey guys I got us a new lead so let's go." Thrilled at having something to do both Natsu and Happy, shouted out with glee, before racing off in a random direction, leaving Wendy standing there pouting. ' _I didn't even tell them where to go yet. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find them somewhere on the way to the library, those two are hard not to notice."_ Thought Wendy before walking off in a different direction towards the library.

 **With Natsu's group a few minutes later**

Having just tired themselves out and gotten themselves lost and separated from Wendy, Natsu and Happy decided to split up to look for Wendy, with Happy heading back the way they came, and Natsu searching the nearby area. After a couple hours of searching, Natsu got frustrated with the lack of progress and punched a building right next to him. Forgetting his own strength Natsu accidently destroyed the entire wall of the poor building. Panicking, Natsu decided to leave immediately before the owner decided to show up and see the damage. Rounding a corner, Natsu instantly crashed right into someone knocking both of them on the ground. Groaning could be heard from both of them as they registered what happened. Feeling a weight on top of him Natsu reached out and pushed whatever was on him. His hand coming in contact with something soft and upon hearing a soft moan, Natsu instantly froze and immediately retracted his hand, before opening his eyes to see a rather attractive women with raven black hair that went down to her waist, wearing a black long-sleeved leather jacket over a well-endowed chest that seemed to be open just enough to show some cleavage, a matching shorts that seemed to fit just right on her rear, ocean blue eyes staring back at him in curiosity, and a minor blush present on her face.

"Well are you going to lie there and stare at me all day, or are you going to introduce yourself?" Snapping Natsu out of his stupor, Natsu quickly got up and then helped the women get up. "Sorry about that, my name is Natsu Dragneel." The woman giggling at his embarrassment then introduced herself. "Well nice to meet you Natsu, my name is Nico Robin." Returning the kind gesture quickly, Natsu began to continue on his way till he heard Robin call for him. "Yes Robin, is there something I can help you with?" seeing that she got his attention she asked "Natsu would happen to know what that loud noise outside my house was?" Sweating nervously, Natsu remained calm and asked "Loud noise? What do you mean you heard a loud noise?" Seemingly not noticing how nervous was looking she continued. "Well I was in my study doing some research, when it sounds like something hit the side of my house." At this point Natsu was sweating profusely. Getting no response from the pinkette, she continued. "So when I decided to go out and take a look, and then I bump into you. So Natsu, care to tell me what happened." Sighing in defeat, Natsu explained that he was looking for someone then got frustrated and struck a random building, destroying the entire wall. "Hmm… seeing as how you were honest with me, I won't torture you" at the mention of this Natsu nearly freaked. "But seeing as I don't feel safe in my home till the wall is fixed, and seeing as how you are the one responsible. I've got no choice but to stay with you for a while." Seeing no other option, Natsu hung his head down in defeat and accepted. With a new temporary companion in tow, Natsu brought her up to speed on everything. When he was done, he heard Happy calling for him. Once Happy finally noticed them Natsu introduced him to Robin. After introductions, Happy informed Natsu that he found Wendy at the library waiting for Happy and Natsu. With a destination in sight, they headed off to the library.

 **Sorry but that's all for this chapter. I would like to tell you that I have made a new poll deciding on whether or not Natsu should have a relationship. So please take a look at the poll I will post on my profile shortly after this upload is done. Thanks and I'll see you round.**

 **Cameos so far**

 **-Akame from Akame ga Kill**

 **-Nico Robin from One Piece**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the next chapter of A Never Ending Adventure. The poll will be up for the next few days, so if there is something you want to see later on, please go vote. I will not be swayed by anything else for anything so if you want something to your liking, vote for it. Once again I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail or any cameo appearances from other series. Let's get started.**

"speech"

' _Thoughts, dragonspeech, sound effects, unique items'_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Margaret Town Library (Wendy POV)**

Idly standing around passing the time, Wendy was waiting for Natsu and Happy. ' _Where are they? I haven't seen them since they ran off earlier. I hope they didn't get into too much trouble. Maybe I should have followed them to make sure they didn't get lost.'_ These thoughts and many others ran through Wendy's mind as she waited for Natsu and Happy to show up. Just as she was about to go look for them, she heard Natsu call out to her. "Hey Wendy, so this is where you went huh?" Slightly annoyed, she turned around to give Natsu a light scolding when she noticed that he was with someone she had never met before. Choosing to put her annoyance with the pink haired mage on hold, Wendy politely introduced herself. "Hello there, my name is Wendy Marvell." Smiling at how cute she looked, the lady introduced herself. "Hello there Wendy, my name is Nico Robin." Seeing as how now would be the best time to catch up, Natsu filled Wendy in with how he and Robin met. Excited at having a new traveling partner, even if they were only temporary Wendy welcomed Robin to the group with open arms. "So Wendy, did you find anything on the relics?" asked Natsu. Bringing her attention to Natsu, Wendy happily replied. "We're in luck, they had a lot of information on what we're looking for. It seems so that the closest destination is about a 2 week journey by train to a remote village in the mountains north of Crocus." At this, Natsu mentally groaned at having to take the train. Seeing his internal struggle, Robin asked Wendy if Natsu had a bad experience with trains. "No, actually he's hated any kind of transportation since every time he rode on one, it gives him motion sickness." Giggling at his predicament, the girls only served to further hurt his pride. Once Natsu recovered, they decided to find a place to eat. With the help of Robin, they found a local restaurant near the Viper Inn. Once everyone was full, they made plans to leave for the village tomorrow. **(Which means they won't actually get to the village till at least 8 days later)** So with the rest of the day off, the group decided to explore the town, with Robin as their tour guide.

 **Later**

Having tired themselves out, the group returned to the Viper Inn and went to sleep. Since Robin's house is not structurally stable right now, Robin also decided to stay with the group at their hotel sharing Wendy's room. Curious about Wendy's thoughts on Natsu, Robin asked her a question once they had finished getting ready for bed. "Hey Wendy, can I ask you something?" hearing Wendy to give the go ahead, she continued. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you come to meet Natsu?" there was a moment of silence in the air before Wendy sighed and answered. "Actually, I had met Natsu about a few days ago." Hearing no response, she continued on to tell her about how she had wandered into town one day looking for someone, and about her encounter with Donny and his gang, then how a girl by the name of Akame had taken her away to save her from becoming a miserable worker. She went on to tell her about a few more things. Then she started to talk about some things that had peaked Robin's interest. "After Akame and I were pulled into an alley on our way to the trainstation, we had gotten into a fight with Donny's group. When we refused Donny's request to join them, Donny had his members attack us to try and take me by force. That's when Natsu stepped in and saved us." At this Robin couldn't help but remember another person she had the other brought up some darker ones that she could only hope that she wouldn't have to experience it a second time. Bringing her mind back to the present, she continued to listen once more as Wendy continued her story. Once Wendy had finished, they said their good nights and went to sleep.

 **Somewhere in a forest east of Crocus**

Currently walking through the forest we find two figures. Both of them were wearing dark gray cloaks. "Hey onii-chan, do you think we'll find this supposed dragon prince?" turning to look at figure, the one in question replied "Well we won't know until we meet him." At this response, the first figure asked another question. "Well how will we know if the person we find really is the dragon prince?" after some more thought, the second figure replied. "If whom we meet is the dragon prince, we should be able to recognize their magical signature that holds the presence of a dragon." With their curiosity sated for now, the first figure sighed and started reminiscing about the times before. About how they were innocent and full of life, of all the fun they had together with their group of friends. But after all that happened no one would've expected the worst thing to happen to that cheerful group to actually happen. What happened that day changed their lives forever. One that as newly reborn guardians, they will hopefully keep that from happening again.

 **Well here it is, sorry I took so long. Anyways, thanks once more to those who voted and the winners will get what they want. Natsu will end up having a harem. Please go to my profile and vote on who you want in the harem. Please note that if only one person gets all the votes it will no longer be a harem.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey and welcome back to another chapter of a Never Ending Adventure. Sorry to tell you this but if you want longer chapters you have to wait longer. Like I may have stated beforehand, my time schedule changes weekly so I may have time or I may not. It all depends on when I can. So without much else to say, let's get started. As much as I would like I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail or any cameo characters from other anime series.**

"speech"

 _Thoughts, dragonspeech, unique items_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.**

 **On the train,**

Having just woken up around 3 hours ago, we join our favorite group of mages riding the train to the next town. Natsu was taking a nap on Robin's lap agreeing earlier with the group that it would be best if Natsu didn't get immune to Wendy's Troia spell too early. Feeling bad for the dragonslayer, and wanting to help Robin offered to let Natsu lie his head on her lap. Accepting immediately, Natsu got comfortable and fell asleep right away. Blushing at how cute he looked, and at the warm body heat she felt. Robin idly ran her hands through Natsu's hair. With not much else to do, and watching as Wendy and Happy made some small talk, Robin decided to read up on the ruins near their destination to pass the time. A few more hours passed and then the train arrived at its final stop. Getting off the train were Wendy and Happy while Robin helped Natsu off and get back on his feet. "OH YEAH, SWEET SOILD GROUND HOW I MISSED YOU SO!" yelled Natsu as he finally recovered. Laughing at his antics, the group started to walk further into town, to find a place to eat. As they walked another 2 blocks, Natsu suddenly stopped and looked around. Noticing that the dragonslayer had stopped, they also stopped and waited for the dragonslayer. After a few minutes and not finding anything Natsu shrugged it off and rejoined the group.

 **A block away**

Checking back around the corner slightly, we see a figure in a light gray cloak with the hood covering their face. ' _That was too close, I can't let them figure out who I am, especially that women. Not when I'm so close to obtaining my goal.'_ The figure thought as they faded back into the shadows.

 **With the group**

Having found a place to eat, the group decided to plan out what they need to do. "Since we're a group of 4, we should split up and have one group explore the ruins while the other group searches through the nearby village for anything noteworthy." Wendy said. Eager to explore the ruins, Natsu spoke up "I'll take Robin with me to explore the ruins. So that will leave you and Happy to explore the village." With everyone in agreement, they finished their meal and started to gather supplies for the trip. A few hours later, everyone met up and left the town to head north for the village.

 **Meanwhile**

We rejoin our mysterious pair as they enter a village hidden in the forest. Taking a look around the pair noticed that a lot of the huts were off the ground and in the trees. There were wooden bridges that connected the huts together and if one were to look carefully, they would find that the whole village seems to be abandoned. As the pair walked through the village, they noticed that some of the huts seem to be older than the trees supporting them. Finding no sign of the dragon prince, or any sign of anything else the pair were about to continue on their way, when they heard something. _Snap_ Upon hearing the breaking of a twig, the pair stopped moving and got into a fighting stance. Seeing as how nothing else was going to happen unless they did so one of them went and took off their cloak. Revealing a women with long black hair that parts down her forehead, and a pair of black cat ears. The women was wearing an all-black kimono with red outlines and a pair of black leather boots. "Alright come on out, and we'll settle this nice and easy." Turning to her companion, she motioned for the companion to reveal themselves. After a minute of thinking, her companion sighed and complied with the request. Revealing herself to be a young girl **(a little older and taller than Wendy)** with short white hair. This girl wore a black short-sleeved vest over a puffy white long-sleeved shirt, a short dark red skirt, a pair of black leather shoes, and had two red bands on her wrists. **(Kuoh Academy uniform modified)** Happy with her companion's compliance, the black haired women turned around and called out again. "My name is Kuroka, and this is my younger sister, Koneko. We don't want any trouble we were just passing through." After still not getting a response, Kuroka decided to move on. "Well we tried Koneko, let's move on." Agreeing, the two girls made to leave when they heard more noise. This time however, a man stepped out of the bushes. "Well, what do we have here? Looks like a catlady and her little sis just walked into our village. Why don't we give them a _warm_ welcome? Right boys." "Yeah that's right Jason." One of Jason's subordinates said. At this, 30 more guys made themselves known. Grinning evilly, Jason continued "Come on, and let's give them a good time." Seeing through the sarcasm, Kuroka and Koneko got into fighting stances once again. Seeing as how they were outnumbered, Jason believed that once the girls were exhausted he would make them his sex toys. As if she could somehow sense the perverted thoughts going through his head, Koneko picked up a rock and threw it at the Jason, bruising his jaw, and a few teeth. Howling out in pain, Jason held his jaw while signaling for his men to attack. Kuroka didn't look impressed and turned her nails into claws before slashing at the closest group of attackers. While some of the men were wearing armor, it didn't help as the claws sliced through everything and left the men on the ground in pain and with 2nd degree burns on the cuts. One of the victims to the attack commented " _arrgh_ it hurts so much, why does it feel like my skins on fire, when it was just a cut." Having heard the comment, Kuroka replied. "That would be from my claws, you see they are anything but ordinary, by channeling magic into a focused point, I can make it heat up, allowing me to slice through anything." As Kuroka moved on to attack more of the men, a small group of three snuck up behind her to try and grab her. Preoccupied by the others, Kuroka knew that they were behind her but couldn't take her focus off those in front of her. Just as one of the men went to grab her, all three of them were sent flying. Looking back, Kuroka saw that her sister got them off her back. "Thanks sis, I owe ya one." Giving no comment Koneko turned back to face her attackers, who were still recovering from the shock of the show of strength from the little girl. Not giving them any time, Koneko charged forwards and roundhouse kicked some more. Having grown tired of watching his men's lack of progress, Jason took a step forwards and spoke up. "You guys are pathetic, you say you're so strong, yet you're getting your butts handed to you by a little girl and a cat lady? Stand back and watch how it's done." The survivors moved back and gave room for their leader. Stopping just a few feet from the two girls, he spoke up. "Don't go all acting high and mighty when those were just the regulars. I'm on a whole different level then they are." Taking another step forward, he suddenly rocketed across the field and threw a punch at Kuroka. Seeing no time to dodge, Kuroka braced for the punch, when it was suddenly stopped. Opening her eyes, and taking another look, she found Koneko holding back the punch with one hand. Jason's men jaws' dropped in shock. Wondering how such a little girl could possibly stop Jason's attack, they were curious as to how strong that little girl really was. Koneko looked up at the leader and scoffed, before taking her other arm, and punching the leader in the face. Upon receiving the blow, Jason flew backwards in the other direction crashing into a few trees, before coming to a stop. Enraged at how easily his attack was stopped, Jason got up and bolted back across the field. Faster than she could react, Koneko was punched right in the gut, knocking the wind right out of her. Falling to her knees, Koneko placed a hand on her stomach as she regained her breath. Towering over her was Jason ready to make Koneko learn her place. Before he could strike her down, he felt a large cut on his back followed by a burning sensation. Turning around he saw Kuroka looking furious. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO GET AWAY WITH HURTING MY SISTER!" she screamed. Laughing in amusement, Jason spoke up. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do? Claw my eyes out?" laughing with him his men shouted some more insults. Kuroka just ignored them all. Then she gave Jason a small smirk. "That's exactly what I'll do." And as soon as she finished, she ran right up to him, jumped on him and then thrust her claws right into his eye sockets. "OWWWW MY EYYYYESSS! IT HURTS SO MUCH, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" but by that time Kuroka was gone having already picked up her sister and fled.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to say thanks to all those who liked this story. It means a lot. Anyways thanks for being so patient with me, and I'll see you all when I see you.**

 **Cameo appearances**

 **Kuroka and Koneko – Highschool DxD**

 **Poll results so far**

 **1** **st** **place Grayfia with 10 votes**

 **2** **nd** **place Irene with 9 votes**

 **3** **rd** **place Erza, Esdeath, and Dimira with 8 votes**

 **4** **th** **place Kuroka with 7 votes**

 **5** **th** **place Ultear and Moka with 6 votes**

 **Everyone else that has at least 2 votes include:**

 **Mira, Kagura, Rias, Akeno, Tiamat, Kurumu, Akame, Sayla, Ophis, Brandish, Xenovia, Blake Belladona, Leone, Najenda, Robin, Meredy, Ur, Nojiko, Tashigi, Perona, Mizore, Pyhrra Nikos, Serafall, Yubelluna, and Kurome.**

 **The poll will remain up for about a month and a half so go vote if you want to see your favs in Natsu's harem.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of A Never Ending Adventure. Once again I would like to say thanks to all those who patiently wait for my updates. Before I begin, I would like to clarify how Natsu's harem will work. If you saw the poll on my profile then you could easily guess how many is planned. Well things happen and there will only be 10 members of Natsu's harem the first 5 of the harem will be the top 5 most voted from the poll, so votes are helpful. The other 5 will also be randomly chosen from the people not in the top 5 but still have at least a few votes to their name. (Minimum of 3 votes required). The reason for this is that if I were to follow my original plan that would increase my workload a lot more and that would also lead to less frequent updates. Don't worry while you might not get everyone you wanted, I plan to make several crossover stories that branch out from this one, each with a harem that ties to their own anime series. For those of you who still want your questions answered, feel free to PM me. Once again I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail or any cameo appearances. So without much else to say and to quench your ever growing thirst for more thrills, Let's get started.**

"speech"

' _thoughts, dragonspeech, unique items, sound effects'_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **West side of the village in the valley.**

Entering the village, we find our favorite group of mages as they had just arrived at their destination. With plans already set, the group split up with Natsu and Robin exploring the ruins, while Wendy and Happy go around town. Unbeknownst to everyone, a figure in a light gray cloak saw them spilt up and moved to follow Natsu's team into the ruins nearby.

 **With Wendy's team 3 hours later**

Having just finished exploring the village and finding that the locals had very little knowledge on the ruins itself or even an artifact possibly located inside, Wendy and Happy decided to take a break for supper. Before moving to regroup with Natsu's team in the next hour. While they were waiting Happy decided to ask Wendy what he wanted to know earlier. "Hey Wendy, can I ask you something?" hearing Happy, Wendy turned to Happy and replied. "Of course, is there something you want to know?" getting the go ahead, Happy continued "I was wondering how you learned healing magic, since that type of magic is, while not as rare as dragonslayer magic, is still pretty rare." Thinking about the question Wendy internally debated with herself about how she should answer it, deciding that she could trust Happy with her response she said "Well I learned healing magic at a young age, my mother taught me the magic I use and I since I am not very fond of fighting it suited me pretty well." Hearing this to say Happy was impressed would be an understatement. It was then that Wendy decided that she would tell him about most of her life. Upon learning that Wendy was taught by the Sky Dragon, _Grandeeney_ , he inquired if she was a dragonslayer like Natsu. "Actually she mainly taught me healing magic, I'm still struggling with my Sky Dragonslayer magic." Seeing that she was rather disappointed at the fact, Happy reassured her that Natsu would be able to help her control her dragonslayer magic. Seeing that an hour has passed, they decided to bring this up to the others once they had some spare time.

 **With Natsu's team 2 hours earlier**

The walk to the ruins itself took about an hour to find, so with another 3 hours before they had to call it in for today, the group started to explore the ruins to see what they could find. Deciding to stick together, the group checked around the area around the ruins. Seeing no clear sign of what they were looking for, they decided to enter the ruins. After the first few steps into the ruins it got rather dark so Natsu ignited his hand on fire and lit the way. Rather impressed with his magic, Robin took a few notes in her notebook she brought with, before they proceeded onwards. Around the same time, the figure tailing them decided to follow them down into the ruins. Having guessed that they could always use Natsu and his team as bait for any traps they run into. After exploring a few more rooms into the ruins and still not finding any sign of what they were looking for, the group agreed to head back up, regroup with Wendy and Happy, then come back here the next day. Little did they know but the figure who was previously following them, decided to stay back and explore the ruins some more. About an hour had passed before both teams regrouped at their campsite they had made the previous day. After filling the other team in on what they found, everyone decided that whatever they are looking for has to be in the ruins.

 **Forest**

Not far away from the campsite, do we find our pair of guardians as they are walking down the path to the village. Having escaped from Jason and his group the other day, the two girls decided that they needed to get to the village as soon as possible. As they were walking, Koneko feeling hungry spoke up. "Onii-chan, I want something to eat." Hearing the statement, Kuroka pulled out a small beige bag of sweets from her cloak and then tossed them to Koneko, who caught them and started to munch on them with a stoic expression. Before too long the entire bag was empty and much to her sister's displeasure, Koneko was hungry again. After a few more minutes of walking and listening to her sister's growling stomach, they reached a hill overlooking their destination. "I hope whoever we're looking for is down there." Kuroka said, ' _for all of our sakes, as well as my aching feet, whoever we're looking for better be worth all the trouble._ ' She added mentally. Standing there for a few more minutes the two girls then walked down the path that led straight to their destination. Their gray cloaks fluttering in the night breeze.

 **Sorry if it seems shorter than normal, I will make the next one longer cause well, I needed to wrap this one up. Just so you all know, it helps to know how I'm doing with reviews so I can make the story better for you guys.**

 **Poll results so far**

 **1** **st** **place Grayfia with 20 votes**

 **2** **nd** **place Irene with 18 votes**

 **3** **rd** **place Erza with 16 votes**

 **4** **th** **place Kuroka with 14 votes**

 **5** **th** **place Esdeath with 13 votes**

 **PM me if you want to see the other potential 5 members of Natsu's Harem.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin, I would like to apologize for how short the last chapter for this story was. To make up for that though, and for your patience I have decided to make all my chapters starting with this one longer. Also the poll will be ending soon so check it out now if you haven't already. I would like to restate that I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail or any cameos from other anime series. With not much else to say, Let's get started.**

"speech"

' _thoughts, dragon speech, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **The next day**

Having just woken up and eaten breakfast, our favorite group of mages once again set off for the local ruins. Passing through the village quickly, had they actually stayed in the village for a little longer, they would've noticed an ominous aura throughout the village. Around a half hour later, the group reached the ruins and began their journey into the ruins. Once again after reaching a certain point, they found that it was too dark without a proper light source, so once again, Natsu ignited his hand on fire and lit the way for the group. Soon though the group ran into their first of many obstacles in their way, an empty room with seemingly only one doorway. Taking a break, the group decided to take a good look around the room to see if they could find anything, no one had much luck in finding anything unusual or what could be considered an artifact. Almost ready to give up on this room and turn around, the group was about to leave when Robin noticed something peculiar on the wall. Having done some time as an archeologist, Robin was easily able to tell that something seemed off about the wall. Deciding to test her theory, Robin walked over to the wall and tried to push it. But nothing happened. Not one to give up so easily, she turned to the group and called them over. "Hey take a look at this." Coming to her side, and taking a look, most of the group was still confused as to what they were being shown, because all they saw was just another wall. "What's so special about this wall Robin?" Happy asked. "I believe that this wall is not an ordinary wall, but really a doorway to another room." replied Robin. "Well if it is a door, then how do we open it?" asked Wendy, who still wasn't completely convinced. "We most likely need to force it open, seeing as how it's been stuck like that for ages, the door mechanism no longer works properly. Deciding to give her theory a try, the group went up to the wall and pushed against it with all their might. Seeing no change, they decided to stop and think about it. "I don't think using force will get it open, maybe we can get it open using magic." Said a slightly winded Wendy. Agreeing that it was worth a shot, the group took turns seeing if they would be able to open the door using magic. After a few tries, the 'door' made a noise and everyone heard a creaking sound come from the other side. Curious Natsu went up to the door, and punched it with a flame-infused fist. Upon contact the 'door' and most of the wall around it shattered instantly. On the other side was more darkness and a rather large room. After taking a look around the group concluded that this room served as an ancient vault of some sort. Finding a nearby torch, they lit up the torch and split up with Natsu and Wendy searching the left side of the room, and Robin and Happy taking the right side of the room.

 **Natsu's group**

The left side of the room was pretty much barren with a few ancient looking objects here and there. With nothing that really stood out to them the two moved on to the next section, to see if they could find this artifact. If they had taken a closer look, they would've noticed that some of the objects seem to be missing something akin to a small jewel.

 **Robin's group**

On the right side of the room there were more containers than anything else, after going through a few of them, finding miscellaneous stuff but nothing that stood out as some sort of artifact, they couldn't do much more but move on as well.

 **General**

After an hour of searching, neither group could find anything that looked like an artifact that Igneel had spoken of. Deciding that it wasn't here, the group left the vault, and made their way out of the ruins. Upon exiting the ruins, they noticed that it had started raining, so the group hurried their way back to the village. Once they had gotten back to the village, they were surprised to see it up in smoke, with bodies burnt and littering the streets. With Happy shielding Wendy's eyes, the group slowly made their way through the village. Coming to a stop near the village center, ( **basically a town hall)** they found it worse there than anywhere else, corpses of the villagers were piled up in front of the entrance to the village center, with most of the building itself, burnt and in shambles. So caught up at the disturbing sight, they almost didn't notice two figures in dark gray cloaks trying their best not to be seen as they moved to flee the scene. When they finally noticed that they were being watched, they ran off faster than the group could see. Natsu was the first one to react. "Come on Happy, let's go get them." Shouted Natsu. Not to long after Happy picked up Natsu and flew off after them, leaving Robin and Wendy to decide what to do with the village. Coming to an agreement they decided that they should let Natsu and Happy find some answers, while they looked for any survivors.

 **With Natsu's group**

Flying through the woods with incredible speeds, is Happy with Natsu as his passenger. Determined to get answers, they continued their pursuit of the two figures. Quickly maneuvering around the branches and trees the two were slowly catching up to the mysterious pair. Once they were within reach, Happy let go of Natsu as he leaped right at them. Noticing him coming, the two figures moved to dodge him, but Natsu lit his foot aflame and rocketed right into one of them. Tackling the figure to the ground they wrestled for a little until Natsu pinned the figure's arms above their head. "I got you now." He said. As Natsu was reaching to take off their hood, the other figure kicked him right in the face sending him off the downed figure and into a nearby tree. Recovering quickly, Natsu got into a fighting stance. "Stand back Happy, This could get ugly." He said before igniting his fists on fire. "Aye sir!" Happy replied. Seeing no other option, the two figures also got into a fighting stance. "So who are you, and why did you burn down that village?" Natsu shouted. The figures looked like they were thinking until one of them answered "Are names are not important. As for the village, we didn't burn it down." Not even taking a second to think about it, Natsu spoke again. "How do I know you're not lying just to get away?" this time the other figure spoke up. "We don't know any type of fire magic, and we only came to the village to find someone." Curious, Natsu relaxed his stance and asked. "Who is this person you're looking for?" turning to each other, the two figures looked as if they were mentally debating then finally the first figure turned back to Natsu and spoke up. "We are looking for someone of noble status, as we are their newly appointed guards." Further intrigued, Natsu offered his help but the two figures politely declined, before they disappeared in a sudden cloud of smoke. Deciding to head back to the others, Natsu and Happy made their way back to the rest of their group, unaware of the two figures nearby quietly tailing them.

 **Mysterious duo (POV)**

As they were slowly tailing Natsu and Happy, one of the figures stopped and turned to face their companion. "Are you sure he could be the dragon prince? He doesn't seem all to special." Hearing the question, the other figure turned around. "We'll just have to follow him and find out. Onii-chan" Ending the conversation there, the two figures continued to follow them back to their main group.

 **General POV**

Once Natsu and Happy got back to their camp, they regrouped with Robin and Wendy and filled them in. Unsure if the two figures they met had good or bad intentions, they decided to put it off to the side, before making plans to head back to the previous town. As the day came to an end, everyone went to sleep. Well almost everyone, Natsu was still awake and standing on a riverbank nearby not too far away from the campsite. If one were to see the scene they would've thought Natsu was simply admiring the scenery. Well actually Natsu was deep in thought over today's events. ' _The first ruins we looked at didn't hold anything that seemed to be an artifact, and now there are two guardians or whatnot looking for their noble. Something happened to the village and I would like to know what but it's none of my concern right now. We need more info if we are to find the artifact Igneel told me about.'_ This and similar thoughts came and went through Natsu's head. After a few more minutes, Natsu retired to his tent for sleep. But not before taking one last look at the starry night. ' _Don't worry Igneel, we'll find this artifact and make you proud.'_

 **Alright thanks for waiting. Your patience will always pay off. Once again, sorry it took so long but what can I do. The poll will be up til the next chapter so hurry up and get those votes in. Remember Natsu will only have 10 members of his harem. That's all for this chapter, and I will see you when I see you.**

 **Current poll results**

 **1** **st** **Grayfia with 21 votes**

 **2** **nd** **Erza and Irene with 19 votes**

 **3** **rd** **Esdeath with 16 votes**

 **4** **th** **Kuroka with 15 votes**

 **PM me if you want to know who has a chance to fill the last 5 positions of Natsu's harem.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Sorry, but because of my ever changing schedule, it will take a little longer than usual to update this and my other story. Now before we begin I would like to say that the poll is now closed so the results will be implemented shortly. Thank you to those who voted, and I hope you aren't disappointed. Without much else to say, Let's get started.**

"speech"

' _thoughts, dragonspeech, unique items, sound effects._

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **The next day, on the road**

After a fairly uneventful morning, our favorite group of mages got up and packed up to set off back to the previous village. Unbeknownst to the group, however our mysterious pair had gotten up beforehand and had waited til the group woke up, got ready, and left, before silently tailing them.

 **Mysterious pair (POV)**

' _I really don't like having to get up so early in the morning, but we need to be vigilant. That boy with the pink hair is radiating an aura of a dragon. I'm not sure if he's the dragon prince we've been searching for, though.'_ Thought Kuroka as she and Koneko silently tailed the group. Last night, the two girls had taken temporary residence in a clearing not too far away from the group's camp. Having stayed up a little longer to wash up in the river. Kuroka had watched Natsu as he was deep in thought. She could tell that whatever his goal was, he was determined to achieve it, no matter what. Deciding to test the group, the pair had gone off ahead of the group to their destination, and give them a trial to see if they have what it takes to prove if Natsu is the dragon prince. In the meantime, Koneko was actually thinking about something else. ' _That man seemed really passionate about those villagers. Even though he didn't know any of them. Most people wouldn't be so emotional if they didn't know anyone at all. Yet he is different. He reminds me of someone else I used to know.'_ she thought. The pair stayed silent as they made their way to the town the group was heading for.

 **General (POV)**

About another 2 hours of walking, the group made it back to the previous town. Quickly coming together, the group decided to take a quick lunch break, before moving on to find a new lead. Unaware of their follower's plans' who managed to locate the group once they had reached the town. It was around this time that Natsu asked something that has been on his mind for the more recent part of the day. "Hey Robin, I was just thinking, since we're all mages, what kind of magic do you use?" asked Natsu. Thinking of the best way to put it, Robin let the question hang in the air for a bit. Coming to a conclusion, she answered. "Well I know a few kinds of magic. Namely there's a particularly rare type of magic I use that I like to call Flower Magic. It allows me to "grow" an additional extension of a body part of my choosing." Upon being asked for a demonstration she put her arms in an X-formation in front of her chest and spoke an incantation. " _Dos Fleur"_ as soon as the words left her mouth, two arms seemingly grew out of the ground nearby grabbing a passerby and tripping the unfortunate victim. Laughing at the sight, Robin dispelled it and the group continued on.

 **Mysterious pair (POV)**

Observing the group for some time now since they had entered the town, they decided that now would be the best time to put their plan into action. You see for one to become a dragon prince, they need to have four qualities. The 'test' is to see if Natsu has those four qualities. The four qualities are Honor, Equality, Bonds, and Faith. Each quality represents one aspect of the dragon prince which was first seen in the original dragon prince. This plan in particular will test the quality of Equality. After a few minutes, the pair finish setting up the plan and move to start it. Right before they set out to start the plan, the pair lowers their hoods and say a chant. " _Hear me, for I am everywhere, from the skies above to the seas below. From the brightest field to the darkest cavern. Hear me, for you Natsu Dragneel, have been chosen to take part in this test I have premade. Come forth, and show me your skills. Show me if you have the right to become a Dragon Prince."_ Once the pair finished, they put their hoods back on, and then quickly left the area to start the test.

 **General (POV)**

We rejoin our favorite group of mages as they had just arrived at their inn. Having heard the chant, Natsu was left quite confused. Checking with the rest of the group. It seems that he was the only one to hear the chant. He didn't know what to do about it so the group decided to take some time to think about it. "Well I for one, think that we shouldn't pay too much attention on it. However, since we don't actually have another lead right now, and since we are already here. We should leave it for another day." Said Robin. The rest of the group in agreement, they decided turn in for the day and go around tomorrow and find out more about this 'quest' Natsu seemingly received.

 **Hey all and that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's not on time with my ever-changing schedule. But hey another chapter for you, so enjoy. Now I would like to say thank you to all those who voted, and the results are in.**

 **The 1** **st** **5 members of Natsu's harem will be**

 **Grayfia Lucifuge from Highschool DxD**

 **Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail**

 **Irene Belserion from Fairy Tail**

 **General Esdeath from Akame ga Kill**

 **Kuroka from Highschool DxD**

 **One again PM me if you want to know who has a chance to fill the last 5 spots of Natsu's harem. Also remember that though the one you voted for may not end up in this harem. I will most likely put them in another harem for Natsu in one of the stories that will branch out from this one. On another note, I will starting on a new story set to branch out from this one, but I'm having trouble deciding which universe to start it in. that is where you my readers will come in, please visit my profile and vote on which universe you want me to start the first branching story to ANEA. That's all I have to say for this one, so I will see you when I see you.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we continue, I would like to say thank you to all those who stuck with me during the time it took to write this. It has been a long time coming and I hope this chapter is well worth the wait for now. That's all that I have to say, so without much else, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, dragonspeech, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **The next Day**

We rejoin our favorite group of mages as they are eating breakfast while discussing the events from the previous day. Soon the topic ended back to what they left off from the previous day. "So Natsu-san, if what you say is true, then what kind of trial do you think we are going to have to go up against?" asked Wendy. Finishing the rest of his meal, Natsu gave it some thought, before he came up with an answer. "I believe Igneel taught me a few years ago about this, only I don't remember everything about these trials." Hearing this Wendy couldn't help but sigh and say. "Figures, all you ever think about is food, and fighting." Getting a laugh from everyone much to Natsu's chagrin. Once everyone calmed down, Robin decided to bring up her thoughts on the matter. "Well we are going to be here for at least a little while, so we might as well see what this trial has in store for us." Turning to look at Natsu she asked. "Did this voice say anything about what we have to do or where we need to go for the trial?" After some more thought and a lot of frustration, Natsu shook his head in a negative for both questions.

Once everyone finished breakfast, they decided to find a way to kill time. After doing a quick check on the inventory, they found that they were short on supplies. Deciding to break off into two groups, one group would go and shop for the supplies, while the other group would see if they could find out more about this particular trial. The group doing the shopping consisted of Robin and Happy, and the group collecting information consisted of Natsu and Wendy.

 **Natsu's group**

We rejoin the info group just as they are walking into the local library. Having decided that it would be the best place to find information on something that relates to ancient traditions. Walking up to the main counter, the group see a petite girl with wavy sky blue hair ( **not an expert on hairstyles** ) sitting behind the counter with several stacks of books and a few sheets of paper arranged in a semi-circle in front of her. Coming to a stop in front of the desk, Natsu speaks up. "Excuse me madam." Hearing a voice in front of her, the girl looks up. Seeing people show up in front of her, startles the poor girl. "Oh. Sorry about that. Hello my name is Levy McGarden. Is there something you need?" at this Wendy speaks up. "Actually yes there is. We were wondering if this place has any books relating to either ancient traditions or Dragons." Getting into a thinking pose for a minutes, Levy responds. "We do have both of what you're looking for here, but we don't have much information on Dragons. Most of the books here are fictional stories about dragons." Bowing once, Wendy gave her thanks then she and Natsu went to go find all the books that related to the dragon trials, leaving Levy to her own devices. After a little bit of searching, the group were able to find all the books the library had that related to dragons and dragon traditions, which if they were to be honest, was a lot more info than they expected to find.

Several hours of skimming later, the group finally found some info that directly relates to the trials that Natsu received the previous day. There they learned of the four trials of the dragon prince. "If the chosen were to pass all four trials, they would prove that they are the next dragon prince. However, if they fail even one of the four trials, the chosen would suffer countless losses." Wendy translated. "Well let's hope I don't fail any of the trials then." Natsu said. Once they finished returning all the books they had borrowed, they got a call from Robin's group, asking them to regroup with them. "Well it looks like they found something too. Come on Wendy, let's go see what they have for us." Said Natsu.

 **Earlier with Robin's group**

Having just finished shopping for supplies, Robin and Happy decided to do some investigating of their own. Deciding to search around town for any hints as to where they need to go for the trial. After several hours of searching with no results, the pair stumbled upon the place that marks the start of the trial. Taking in the surroundings, they noticed that this trial starts nearby a local cathedral. "Hmm… if I were to guess, I would say that this trial in particular has something to do with a religious ideal." Robin theorized. Happy on the other hand, was not buying it. "That doesn't make sense, Natsu doesn't seem one for religion, nor does he actually worship a gold-like deity, unless you consider Igneel, his father of course." Said Happy. Laughing at the little jab at Natsu, the two continued to take a look around for a more defined sign of the trial. They were almost ready to give up on the current area, and move on to another location when a figure with a light gray cloak passed by. "Pardon me." The figure said as they went their separate ways. Hearing the voice caused Robin to freeze up, catching Happy's attention. "Hey Robin, are you alright?" shaking it off, Robin told Happy that she was fine. Happy agreed reluctantly, though filed the occurrence for a later discussion. It was at this time that the two decided to check in with Natsu's team. Having done all they could on their end, they informed Natsu's team about their findings, agreeing to meet up in person shortly after. On the trek over to the meeting point, Robin was mentally freaking out. ' _If that is who I think it was, Natsu and his group may not last long. Of all the people I remember from my past. That man is the one who I was not expecting to run across, once again. Hopefully that man has nothing to do with Natsu's trial, or else everyone will be in serious danger.'_ She thought. "Hey Robin! Hello are you in there?" spoke a voice. Coming out of her thoughts, she turned to find Natsu and Wendy have rejoined them, and were looking at her. Reassuring everyone that she was fine, everyone calmed down and made some small-chat amongst themselves. Unbeknownst to her, Natsu had also noticed her strange behavior, though opting it out to being stressed. The group having found most of what they needed to know, then called it in before settling down for dinner at a nearby restaurant.

Not to long after, we rejoin the group once again settling back into the hotel they were staying at. Sitting by the window with a book in hand, Robin sat in a chair staring out the window. Recapping today's events in her head, she could only pray that whoever that figure was, would not recognize her. For the sake of her new group of friends, she would make sure that it stayed that way.

 **And there you have it. Once again thanks for all the support for this story. Another chapter for this story proves yet again that I'm not dead or stopping this story for a long time. Sorry for those who feel that a lot of these chapters are rather lacking in terms of romance or whatever it may be, but plot is more important right now. I will tell you eager readers this, the romance will blossom, just not yet. It takes time for the beauty of a good romance. Not much else to say, so with that. I will see you when I see you.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin, I really must apologize for the extremely long delay it took to update this story. Having been focused on my other stories, combine that with my already busy schedule, and it comes out to leaving very little time for updating this story. Now I refuse to put this story on Hiatus, simply because I will always do my very best to find some time to work on this story. I also don't like leaving my dedicated readers in the unknowns about my story. Once again, I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail or any cameos from other series. That's all I have to say right now so, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, dragonspeech, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Somewhere**

Today was not a very good day for our favorite pink-haired mage, having uncomfortably woken up tied up to a chair in a mostly dark room, with the only light source being a dimly-lit ceiling light. Natsu was left thinking as to how this had happened.

 **Flashback**

" _Alright guys, I'll see ya bright and early tomorrow." Said a rather tired Natsu. Walking back to his room, Natsu's mind was going through the day's events. 'With no real leads, how do I partake in something when I don't even know what I'm supposed to do?' he thought to himself. Opening the door to his room, he instantly noticed several things were off. One, the window was wide open. Two, everything in the room was shifted to the right side completely, blocking off the connecting doorway which led to the girls' room._ **(Hotel rooms sometimes have two doorways, one that leads to the hallway, and another which leads to a second hotel room.)** _Examining the changes done to the room, Natsu almost didn't notice the figure standing in clear view, although it was pitch black outside so he couldn't make out who it was. Turing his full attention to the only other person in the room, he called out. "Hey! Did you do all of this?" upon hearing it, the figure seemed to give a nod, but it was too dark for Natsu to know for sure. Before Natsu could make a noise, his body gave out on him, and he collapsed to the floor unconscious._

 **Flashback end**

Taking a whiff of the area he was in, Natsu quickly put together, that he was some sort of rundown building, if the scent of rusted metal and dirt was anything to go by. Testing the strength of his constraints, Natsu realized that they were anti-magic cuffs, like the ones the council's enforcement units would use for unruly mages. Deciding that further attempts at breaking said cuffs would be pointless, Natsu patiently sat there for whomever kidnapped him, to make themselves known. Luckily, his patience was rewarded, when Natsu heard footsteps approaching the room.

As the only door to the empty room was opening, some light from the outside poured into the room. At the doorway, was the same person Natsu recalled meeting back in his room the previous night. Through the dim lighting, Natsu was barely able to make out the person's slim figure. Walking into the room, the person let the door close behind them, letting darkness invade the space where the outside light had once occupied. As the figure slowly circled Natsu, examining him. Natsu took the time to place the scent, which smelled like candy and sweets. The more he thought about the scent the more it reminded him of someone he's met. His curiosity at its breaking point, Natsu decided to let it all out and asked what was on his mind. "So mind telling me who you are, and why you remind me of someone I know?"

Pausing in their examination, the figure resumed walking til they were directly facing Natsu. Taking a look at him once more, the figure seemed to huff in irritation, before leaning into to Natsu's face. Letting the dim light reveal it to be a young girl with short black hair tied in a twin tail style with a pair of eyes that matched the dark room. Though the light didn't show much else, Natsu could tell that the girl was wearing a black sailor outfit with a faded red side-skirt cover. The glimpse he had of the girl, didn't last long though as the girl then straightened up and decided to answer his question. "I don't believe you have the right to know who I am. As for your other question, however, if you claim that I resemble someone, then you must be referring to my sister." she said.

With the lack of information to go by, Nastu didn't feel any easier about his current predicament. Deciding to skip the get-to-know-you part, he asked a new question. "Well, what do you want with me?" Hearing another question, the girl couldn't help but sigh in irritation, before giving an answer. "As per my orders, I have been tasked with watching over you."

The answer he got, only gave him more questions than answers. Right when he was about to ask another question, he felt the girl tense up. "What's going on?" he asked genuinely curious as due to room's setup, he couldn't hear or sense anything nearby. Sparing a quick glance at Natsu, the girl quickly came to a decision. In the dim light, Natsu watched as she took out a sword, and moved to slash him. Panicking, Natsu was about to ask if she had lost her mind, when she slashed through the anti-magic cuffs restraining him. Stretching out his arms, Natsu got the strain out of his system. "Thanks for that, but why did you do that?" he couldn't help but ask.

Turning so that she faced him head on, she replied. "My name is Kurome, and that's all you get to know right now." Once she answered, the now known Kurome moved for the exit. Upon reaching the door, she glanced back at Natsu one more time, before speaking up. "Something extremely dangerous has made its appearance. I require assistance, will you help me?"

Slamming his hands together, Natsu ignited both of them on fire briefly, before extinguishing them just as fast. In the short time that the extra light the fire provided, Kurome caught sight of his grin. "You got it, I'm all fired up."

 **Yo sorry for the ending but that's all for this chapter. Thanks for your continued support, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. As a newly hired beta reader, my time has been cut in half in terms of how much time I can put into stories. That's all I have to say, hope you like it, and I will see you when I see you.**

 **Cameo Appearances**

 **-Kurome Akame ga kill**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin I would like to once again thank all you dedicated readers. When I made the decision to start writing stories, I was extremely nervous for how readers would respond to my work. Once I posted the 1** **st** **chapter to my 1** **st** **story which was A Never Ending Adventure, pretty quickly I gained a lot of self-confidence after seeing all the positive feedback. Thanks to your continued support I dedicate myself to continue making stories that you (the readers) will enjoy. Once again, I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail or any Cameos from other series. That said, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, sound effects, unique items_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Somewhere**

Stepping out into the open air and into the night, the duo consisting of Natsu and Kurome got ready to confront whatever it was that Kurome had previously sensed while they were inside the rundown building. As Natsu took in the fresh air, he soon picked up several scents in the nearby forest. Quickly notifying Kurome of what he picked up the two headed into the forest.

 **A few minutes later**

Not too long after entering the forest, the duo ended up in a clearing. Acting quickly, Natsu used his nose to find the scents he discovered earlier. He found the scents again rather easily, but what concerned him was that said scents were now all around the two. Quickly putting together that they were surrounded, Natsu got into a fighting stance. Seeing Natsu in his battle stance, Kurome got in her battle stance as well. The forest was dead quiet as the duo held their stances, they didn't have to wait long though as some nearby trees started shaking. Leaping out from behind the trees were a few dozen wolves. While the wolves were growling at the duo, Natsu found it hard to believe that Kurome would have a hard time dealing with them on her own, having sensed how powerful of a mage she was, not to mention some skill in swordsmanship.

His curiosity peaked, Natsu couldn't help but ask what was on his mind. "Are you sure you need my help with this? I mean I can easily tell you're a strong person, based off the magical pressure you give off. Some wolves should be more than enough to handle on your own." Kurome remained stoic, and instead she just said "These aren't hard to handle, but their strength lies in numbers." Taking a look at the situation, Natsu could indeed tell that while the wolves were fairly weak individually, in packs they can wear down their prey. Kurome made the right choice in making sure she could get out of this alive by bringing him along. Natsu ignited both of his hands in flames and spoke up. "Alright, enough small talk. I say we get to work." Nodding her head in agreement, Kurome drew her sword and pointed it at the wolves.

Unfazed by the duo's actions, the wolves growled some more. Soon enough the first set of wolves rushed towards the duo ready to tear into their next meal. Almost instantly, three of the wolves leapt straight at Kurome. Their jaws wide open and were filled with razor sharp teeth. Kurome didn't even bother to change her facial expression as she sent a horizontal slash at the oncoming wolves, striking each wolf right through the heart and lungs, killing them instantly.

Around this time, one of the wolves had circled around to get behind one of them. Following the first wolf's lead, some of the other wolves also started to circle around the duo. Then the same wolf who was behind the duo rushed forwards, aiming to leap at its chosen victim from behind. Not too long after, it leapt right at Natsu with the intent to tear out his throat. Having already sensed the wolf attacking from behind, Natsu stood still and waited til the wolf was close enough. His wait was short lived though as the wolf had already reached him. Acting quickly, maneuvered his whole body out of the wolf's path, and then followed it up with a devastating **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow** striking the unfortunate wolf right in the head, crushing its jawline and destroying its skull, all in one go.

Several rounds of repetitive fighting later, and the duo was starting to get irritated not to mention bored with how one-sided the fights were becoming. "You know these wolves just seem to keep on showing up." Natsu stated rather dryly. Kurome didn't say a word and instead cut down another pair of attacking wolves. As soon as those pair of wolves died, the duo heard a loud howl. Almost instantly, from the trees surrounding the clearing emerged a large humanoid wolf. Soon after the rest of the regular wolves retreated to the sidelines. Recognizing the humanoid wolf as leader of the wolf pack both Natsu and Kurome turned to face the new threat. "Alright, it's about time there was a change of pace." Stated a newly invigorated Natsu.

Not giving them a chance to prepare, the humanoid wolf charged right for the duo. Upon reaching the spot where the duo was standing, it thrust one of its razor sharp talons right at them. Luckily, the duo were able to get out of the way and the talon struck the ground, creating a small crater on impact. ' _Fast and strong? This will be one hell of a challenge.'_ They both thought. Acting quickly, Kurome held her sword across chest and sent a horizontal slash at the wolf. On impact, the sword merely deflected off of the fur. _'What? Just how tough is its fur?'_ she thought. Unfazed at the attempted attack, the wolf turned to face Kurome before thrusting another talon straight for her head. Kurome quickly brought her sword up to block the lunge. What she didn't expect was how much force was behind the attack. Upon impact, there was a split-second standoff, before Kurome was sent flying backwards.

Natsu reached Kurome and caught her in his arms before she could collide with the trees. Putting her on the ground, he uttered a single sentence. "My turn." Speeding off towards the large wolf, Natsu stopped right in front of the wolf and sent a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** right at its chest. Sending the wolf back a few feet, though for the most part, the wolf was pretty much unfazed. Recovering quickly, Natsu ran right for the wolf again. Coming up to the wolf, this time Natsu ducked down and sent a **Fire Dragon's Talons** right for the head. At the same time, the wolf decided to retaliate and lunged at Natsu with another razor sharp talon. The two attacks collided and sent both combatants backwards along the ground, kicking up dust and small rocks along the way. Coming to a stop, Natsu noticed he was back standing next to Kurome.

Reaching out to her, Kurome accepted the hand and allowed herself to be pulled up to her feet. Having enough of the wolf, Kurome activated her magic. Summoning a male of average height. Said male had short blond hair and blue eyes. The male also had a white mask covering the lower half of his face. He sported a long light gray trench coat with a green and blue scarf, as well as a pair of light gray pants. In his hands, the male carried a spear-like weapon. Kurome stood tall and issued and order. "Natala, eliminate." The now known Natala gave a short bow, before turning to face the wolf.

Seemingly annoyed with the appearance of yet another human, the wolf charged right for Natala. At the same time, Natala charged right at the wolf, his weapon in-hand and managed to pierce the wolf's tough fur and puncturing the heart. Though during this time, the wolf had also managed to strike Natala in his shoulder. While Natsu was concerned for Natala. Natala seemed unfazed as he took his "injured" side and decapitated the wolf, finishing it off for good.

Completely stunned at the turn of events, Natsu was about to ask Natala about his injury, only to watch in silence as Natala faded away, leaving Natsu alone once again with Kurome. Turning to Kurome, Natsu decided to change the subject. "So Kurome, what now?" Maintaining her stotic expression, Kurome turned to face Natsu, but didn't say anything. As Natsu was about to ask another question, he felt something hard connect with the back of his head, causing him to black out instantly. Right behind Natsu stood Natala, his arm outstretched for a few more seconds before retracting it back to his side.

 **There you go, yet another chapter for your personal enjoyment. Sorry if the fight was for the most part, uneventful, yet it was made to showcase Kurome's abilities. Got a question? PM me. Got something to say? Leave a comment. Love this story? Feel free to fav and follow. Absolutely hate this story? Why are you reading this? That's all for now, so I will see you when I see you.**


	12. Sorry

**Hello and sorry for the lack of updates. I'm sure I mentioned this before but life is a pain. So as of the time you read this. This story will be discontinued. Worry not, my readers as I have plans to combine elements of this story into a whole new story one that I'm sure you'll love. Sorry but once again, that's all I have to say. See you at my next Story.**


End file.
